A Warm Winter
A fan-fic about Winterjou (Winter+Kinkajou) :3 SORRY I SHIP IT. Winter Winter watched the trees, waiting for the rainbow dragon to come crashing through the leaves. He rolled his eyes thinking a dragon so ridiculous could be so stealthy, but it was true. Kinkajou, although noisy, was very stealthy when she was invisible. Winter tried imagining thinking RainWings were still useless, but Kinkajou was actually helping more than he would have thought a few months ago. He wouldn't admit it, but he was glad to finally stop worrying about his family accepting him. Winter realized he'd stopped thinking about Moon for a little bit, which seemed kind of unusual for what he had been feeling the past few weeks. But, Qibli had won Moon's heart, so nothing he felt about her mattered anymore. But he didn't feel angry for some reason. Maybe because he realized that Moon wasn't who he loved. He remembered admiring her smooth black scale, delicate claws that could be very violent when she wanted them to be, and kind but firm personality. But, maybe he'd rather laugh. Maybe he'd rather smile at someone cheerful. Before he'd tried only to snort at Kinkajou's antics but lately...well, it didn't matter. Turtle loved Kinkajou, and Winter was sure she loved him back. Besides, Winter knew Kinkajou would never like him back. Kinkajou Kinkajou wondered if Winter was still waiting or if he had gone to look for more scavengers. Kinkajou grinned to herself, thinking of Winter's weird but adorable obsession with scavengers. She had to focus on the surrounding trees to keep her scales from turning bright pink. She glanced back through the trees, hoping to catch a glimpse of his sparkly silver-blue scales catching the sunlight. She didn't, and she almost let out a sigh of sadness, but she didn't want to alert the scavengers! She went back to creeping up on the unsuspecting creatures. Kinkajou watched, and saw the scavengers weave grass together to make a basket. Kinkajou almost forgot to grab one, she was too intrigued by their little paws working to weave the grass into a neat basket. I guess I can see why Winter is so fascinated by them. ''Kinkajou thought, wonderingly. She quickly swooped down, invisibly, and nabbed the younger scavenger. The older one yelped, and looked around with a look of fear on it's face. Kinkajou wondered if maybe it was lonely, so she swooped down and grabbed it too. She quickly dodged through the trees, ignoring the scavengers' little squeaks and cries. It was easy to find Winter, as his scales reflected like a million gemstones. "Not stealthy, huh?" Kinkajou said, flying right at Winter, her scales turning a bright yellow. "GAH!" Winter yelped, "Kinkajou! You..." Kinkajou knew Winter would never admit that she scared him, his IceWing pride would probably stop him. "Ha, I am pretty terrifying" Kinkajou said, watching Winter struggle to keep his face straight. Winter gave up, and Kinkajou saw a smile spread across his icy face. Winter looked up, then immediately looked away. "Ack!" he cried, "Do you really have to be such an eye-blinding light pink?!?" "Oops!" Kinkajou said, and her scales turned a calm dark brown. Kinkajou scolded herself for finding the IceWing so...well, what was it about him that made her feel all squirmy inside? Maybe his diamond-like scales that he kept so clean? Or the way he tried to act tough, but he really wasn't? Kinkajou wanted so badly to say something to him, just three little words, but she couldn't. She winced, thinking of Turtle's adoring eyes. ''Winter This was it...he was going to do it. Maybe he hadn't known for all that long, but he didn't want to waste this opportunity. He and the bright and exciting dragon were alone. No Qibli with clever comments, no Moon to read his mind, no Turtle to make him feel guilty. "Kinkajou, I have to tell you something" Winter forced out. "Um...alright" Kinkajou responded, and Winter saw a sky blue spread up her shoulders and wings. "Well...you know it's really just about" Winter stammered, "It's about you. I like you." Kinkajou froze, and Winter saw lavender slowly travel up Kinkajou's scales. He wished he knew what that meant, but he sadly didn't, and Kinkajou's unusual silence was only making him more nervous. The two scavengers tucked protectively under Kinkajou's wing managed to slip away, and Winter turned to grab them, but Kinkajou spoke. "Oh, Winter" Kinkajou finally said, "I like you too." Winter had to stop himself from blurting out. He had to stop himself from stating the obvious, But, you can't. I'm a weak and selfish dragon, Turtle deserves you. Just like how Qibli won Moon. He was finally able to sputter, "But...Turtle." "Right..." Kinkajou said, "Can we think about that later?" Winter couldn't stop himself from smiling, "Of course. " Winter felt...happy. As long as Kinkajou was by his side, nothing could ever go wrong. As long as Kinkajou was there to be hopeful and cheerful, he would never be sad. Winter twined his tail around hers, and saw a pale pink spread over Kinkajou's tail. Kinkajou Winter's cold wing wrapped around her, and she saw a glimmer of happiness in his eyes. "I did it!" Kinkajou exclaimed. "Did what?" Winter asked. "I made even you happy!" Kinkajou said, grinning. "Well, yes, maybe..." Winter said, trying to hide the smile on his face. "Oh, please" Kinkajou laughed. Winter didn't respond, he was smiling too much. "Winter! Kinkajou!" Peril's voice echoed through the forest, "Oh jeez, WHY ARE THERE SO MANY TREES?!?!" "Peril?" Kinkajou hopped up, flying towards Peril's voice. Winter followed, and Kinkajou had more time to admire his wings reflecting the fading sunlight more. "There you are!" Peril exclaimed, "So...it's about Qibli and Moon. We're going on another adventure!" "Adventure?" Kinkajou exclaimed excitedly, "With all my bestest friends?!?!" Peril nodded vigorously. Winter and Kinkajou exchanged grins. "You ready?" Winter asked. "If you're coming, then I'm always ready!" Kinkajou shouted. Peril gave the two a funny look, then shrugged, "Sure, ok. We're going to the lost continent." "Really?!?!" Kinkajou shouted, her wings flared with all sorts of colors flashing across them, "AH! SO EXCITED! Let's go right now! Race ya!" Kinkajou took off racing, leaving Winter a little startled. Peril quickly took the lead, because of her large SkyWing wings, but Winter was a little behind. The two raced to their hearts content, and tried not to be sore losers towards Peril. Category:Fanfictions Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Content (SunsettheRainwing) Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)